The Legend of Zelda : a God of Pride
by Missigno
Summary: c'est ma première fic sur Zelda, je me suis principalement inspiré de Twilight Princess et Ocarina of Time. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .
1. la fin du Rêve

The Legend of Zelda:

**Chapitre I : La fin d'un rêve …**

Link venait de planter l'épée de légende dans le torse du gardien de la Triforce de la force. Avant de sombrer dans le néants, il prononçât ces paroles : « Je ne mourrais pas » avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voie mais personne ne fit attention à ce détail… Midona apparut enfin sous sa véritable apparence et quitta définitivement ce royaume de lumière en lançant un dernier regard à l'homme avec lequel elle avait passée cette aventure, mais elle savait que sa place n'était pas ici.

Le vent, qui n'avait cessé de souffler depuis quelques jours, pris soudain une intensité surprenante avant de disparaître brutalement quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose de glacé et de terrible se sentait dans ce vent. Link et Zelda se retournèrent, le corps du seigneur du mal avait disparut, la seule trace de l'effroyable combat qui venait d'avoir lieu fut l'épée de légende plantée dans sol au milieu d'une trace sombre d'herbe brûlé et les ruines du château de la princesse. La guerre s'était achevée, mais à quel prix, cette victoire laissait un goût amer aux deux porteurs de la Triforce, de nombreuses personnes avaient trouvées la mort et le royaume d'Hyrule en gardera sûrement les traces durant encore des décennies.

Mais le plus urgent dan l'immédiat était de soigner les blessures que Link avait subit durant son affrontement titanesque, en effet, il avait la poitrine tailladé par son combat et perdait d'impressionnantes quantités de sang, ce dernier tituba quelques instant avant de s'écrouler, épuisé par ses blessures et par sa fatigue, il s'évanoui. Zelda se dépêcha d'examiner les sacoches du héros dans l'espoir d'y retrouver une potion rouge ou n'importe quel remède, elle n'y trouva qu'un flacon vide, mais en observant de plus prêt, elle découvrit au fond un substance étincelante ressemblant à de la lumière liquide, aucun doute, il s'agissait de larme de fée, cette substance légendaire et quasi-disparue aux propriétés curatives exceptionnelles. Elle s'efforça de faire avaler les quelques gouttes restantes au sauveur d'Hyrule qui avala difficilement, apparemment, ses propriétés médicales n'était pas une légende car l'Hylien reprit des couleurs et ne perdait plus de sang, mais restait néanmoins inconscient et dans un état précaire.

En rangeant le flacon, elle trouva une sorte de collier fait d'écorce, en y regardant de plus près, elle compris que cet objet était un instrument de musique, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle y joua quelques notes et dans l'instant qui suivit, la jument qui les avaient aidés tout à l'heure vint au galop de nulle part. La princesse monta, et hissa Link derrière, l'animal qui se dirigeait vers le sud. La princesse savait qu'il y avait un petit village de bergers dans cette direction mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jument refusait obstinément d'aller vers l'ouest où le village Cocorico serait plus proche et les soins de meilleures qualités, elle se résigna à se laisser conduire par la jument au sud. Le chemin était long et tortueux, lentement, les ombres s'allongeaient et disparurent, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la princesse était l'absence d'animaux et le silence pesant de la forêt qu'ils traversaient, il arrivèrent dans une clairière avec une source, la jument s'avançât et laissa glisser le héros dans l'eau, une lumière dorée s'en émana et enveloppa le héros. Link se releva et constata avec stupeur que toutes ses blessures avaient disparus, même ses vêtements étaient comme neuf. Un flash de lumière se fit et l'esprit de lumière surgit.

- Bienvenue dans ce sanctuaire, héros élus des déesses, encore une fois vous avez sauver la terre d'Hyrule mais je sens au loin, une nouvelle puissance qui s'éveille d'un sommeil infini, un danger face auquel toute la puissance des esprits de lumière réunit n'est que misère et rien que de sentir sa présence, je sens mes forces s'affaiblirent.

- Que pouvons nous faire pour éliminer cette menace ?

- Vous devrez aller percer les derniers secrets qui sommeillent en ce monde, … pour cela, … trouvez le … le troisième gardien, … il …

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui est-ce gardien ?

Mais l'esprit de lumière disparut avant la fin de la question en replongeant la clairière dans le silence.

- Princesse, vous voulez que je vous raccompagne à la citadelle pour trouver un hôtel digne de sa majesté ?

- Non, j'ai envie de dormir chez toi.

- Mais, princesse !

- Et je te demande une dernière chose, tutoie-moi !

**_Alors vous avez aimé le début de ma fiction ? Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première. Comme vous le voyez, je laisserais une note à la fin de chaque chapitre. J'ai pris la fin de Twilight Princess comme point de départ, mais je n'ai rien laissé au hasard rassurez-vous ;)_**


	2. le début du Cauchemar

The Legend of Zelda:

**Chapitre II : … Le début du cauchemar**

Une terre désolée et noircit par le vice et brûlée du feu de la destruction et rouge du sang… un ciel au couleur du sang dans lequel fuient de sombre nuages de cendres, répandant un peu plus d'obscurité si cela est possible … … les ruines d'une civilisation oubliée aussi vieille que le monde … des cadavres jonchant le sol par milliers … une silhouette debout parmi les corps inertes … un rire glacial … l'obscurité ... Link, Link ! … une voix … une lumière, un visage

- Link, Link réveille-toi !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Zelda ?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu étais très agité et tu transpirait alors je t'ai réveillé, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il se prépare quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, je l'ai senti.

- Calme-toi, c'était juste un rêve.

- Non, c'était réel, je l'ai vu.

Link et Zelda avaient passés la nuit à Toal chez Link, Zelda dormait dans le lit unique et Link sur le canapé. Si les villageois furent surpris de voir surgir au milieu de la nuit Link qui avait disparut depuis plusieurs semaines sans donner la moindre nouvelle et habillé aussi bizarrement, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en voyant qu'il était accompagné de la princesse d'Hyrule en personne.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la clairière de la maison de Link, à l'écart du reste des habitations et habituellement peu fréquentée, fut le centre d'attroupement général du village : tout le monde voulait voir la princesse et s'informer sur la situation du royaume, Toal étant isolé du reste du royaume et figurant que sur les cartes les plus précises, les habitants n'étaient jamais au courant de rien. Bohdan, le chef du village, voulait que la princesse dorme chez-lui où elle serait plus à l'aise mais elle refusa. Quant à Iria, elle se faisait de plus en plus discrète et fuyait Link, à la totale incompréhension de ce dernier. Quelques jours plus tard, Zelda était encore une fois invitée à un banquet chez Bohdan, et Link en profitait pour chercher Iria. Il la trouva à la source, avec Epona.

- Iria.

- Toi ! Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Link la retint.

- Iria, attend !

- Oh toi, disparais ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vus ton petit manège avec la princesse ? J'ai compris ton plan : tu veux l'épouser et vivre confortablement loin de nous et m'oublier c'est ça ? Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- En plus tu me traites d'idiote !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça.

Sur ce, Iria s'en va mais Link essaie de la retenir et glisse dans l'eau et fait tomber avec lui Iria, ils sont maintenant face à face, on entend le battement de leurs cœurs, Iria ferme les yeux et tend les lèvres, Link mal à l'aise, reste immobile, silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- …

- Oh tu es trop nul !

Iria se relève et s'en va mais Link la retient par le bras et l'embrasse fougueusement. Le temps semble figé autour de ces deux amoureux, ils auraient souhaités que cet instant ne cesse pas, mais un Bohdan ivre mort vient casser l'ambiance.

- Eh ! Les jeunes, venez boire un coup avec les autres, c'est la fête !

- Papa ! Tu as encore bu ?!

Pendant la demi-heure durant laquelle Iria réprimandait son père, ensuite Link en profita pour aller participer à la fête en compagnie d'Iria, durant les jours qui suivirent, Link était sur son petit nuage, il était le héros du village et traité comme un roi … Puis un soir, en rentrant chez lui, Zelda l'attendait à la table, la carte du royaume devant elle : il était temps de partir à la recherche de ce mystérieux individu dont l'esprit de la lumière parlait, en même temps, Link attendait et redoutait ces instant que représentait le départ du village, et d'Iria.

- Je suggère de commencer nos recherches à la citadelle.

- Et pourquoi là-bas ?

- Je connais sur place une personne qui pourrait nous être utile. Ajouta la princesse.

La suite de la conversation tourna sur la vie de Link :

- Link, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je suis ici et je n'ai pas encore vu tes parents.

- En fait, j'ai été adopté, un jour, alors qu'Ute se promenait avec Moï, ils découvrirent un enfant, c'était moi, ils décidèrent aussitôt de m'adopter, les enfants étaient rares dans le village et tout le monde me reçut avec enthousiasme, ils me traitait comme leurs fils, mais j'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment mes parents.

- Ah ! Je suis désolée.

- Aucune importance, j'ai grandi ici, et pour moi tout le village est ma famille, c'est pour cela que je veux le protéger. Allons nous coucher il se fait tard nous devrons partir tôt. Mais ne prévenons personne de notre départ.

Sur ce, l'Hylien éteignit la lampe et la maison sombra dans l'obscurité tandis qu'une silhouette s'éloignait de la maison sous un ciel étoilé.

_**Voilà le chapitre 2, c'est dingue comment un texte évolue, je me relisais en ajoutant quelques notes par-ci par-là, et le chapitre double de volume ! Va falloir que je trouve une idée pour la suite maintenant …**_


	3. le Départ

The Legend of Zelda:

**Chapitre III : Le départ**

Il était six heures du matin, et bien que dans la plupart des grandes villes du royaume à cette heure commençaient leurs activités, Toal était un petit village et la grasse matinée collective était autorisé, deux silhouette sur une jument d'éloignait du village dans la brume du matin, elles avaient dépassées le pont qui reliait le village au reste du monde lorsqu'une troisième personne les rejoignit en courant.

- Iria ! Que fait-tu ici ?

- Idiot ! Tu pensais partir sans nous prévenir ?

- Mais comment as-tu su ?

Pour toute réponse, la Toalienne se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, après quelques minutes, elle lui remit un collier assez long en poil de chèvre de Toal, avec un petit cristal rose, le collier paraissait assez vieux

- Mais c'est le collier de ta mère !

- Oui, avant de mourir elle me l'avait donner pour me protéger, mais c'est toi que je veux protéger, s'il te plait, promet-moi de revenir sain et sauf.

- Je te le promets.

- Zelda, prend soin de lui, je compte sur toi.

- D'accord. Répondit la princesse avec un clin d'œil.

Puis le duo se remit en route, Link intrigué par la complicité entre les deux filles posa cette question :

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi proche avec Iria ?

- En fait, quand tu partais faire la fête avec les autres villageois, moi et Iria nous discutions ensemble …

Vers midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de la citadelle, et après un copieux déjeuner sur la grande place, ils s'aventurèrent dans les ruelles jusque dans le quartier sud-est de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, la princesse entra naturellement et pénétra dans une salle circulaire, les murs étaient couverts de draps dans des tons allant du mauve au rose pale, une forte odeur d'encens agressait les narines de quiconque pénétrait en ce lieux. Au centre, une table avec une boule de cristal remplit de fumé posé dessus et derrière une vieille dame étrangement habillée qui observait avec surprise ses deux visiteurs, ce fut Zelda qui rompu le silence.

- Nous avons besoins de vos talents

- Bien sûr, a votre service majesté.

- Es-tu sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Chuchota Link.

- Bien sûr, elle est au service de la famille royale depuis trois générations déjà. Répondit la princesse vexée.

- Amour ou Travail ?

- Travail.

- Très bien, Al tse'c el pot tneilc, al essecnirp ne ennosrep, ej soid revuort nu curt te etiv … Je vois, je vois, des rochers, du sable, un pilier gigantesque, un désert, une ombre, un danger ! … Voilà c'est tout.

- Merci de votre aide. Répondit la princesse

- Notre prochaine destination est le désert Gerudo, dépêchons nous.

- Attend, le désert Gerudo est immense, il serait idiot d'y aller sans savoir ce que nous cherchons, allons à la bibliothèque nous renseigner sur ce désert, nous trouverons peut-être plus de précisions.

- Attend, il y a une bibliothèque à Hyrule ?!

- Bien sûr ! Suis-moi je t'y conduis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent derrière le chapiteau du cirque de l'étoile et Link fut le premier surpris en découvrant la bibliothèque, il faut reconnaître que derrière l'imposant chapiteau on avait peu de chance de la remarquer. A l'intérieur, de vaste rangers d'étagère rempli de vieux livres poussiéreux. Link n'en avait jamais vu autant à la fois et osait à peine à les feuilleter, Zelda en revanche était parfaitement à l'aise et sillonnait les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur, attrapant par-ci par-là un livre, le feuilletais, et le reposais avant de repartir à la recherche d'un autre. Cette situation se poursuivit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sans succès, Zelda, d'habitude patiente, était exaspérée ! Link, en s'écartant pour la laisser passer percuta l'étagère dans son dos et fis tomber un livre : « Peuples oubliés d'Hyrule », il était ouvert sur une représentation du désert Gerudo, l'hylien se pencha pour le lire avant de pousser un cris de victoire et de le passer à Zelda qui lut à haute voix :

_« De tous les peuples d'Hyrule, l'un des plus mystérieux et le plus oublié est sans doute celui d'un peuple habitant dans le désert Gerudo et qui lui a donné son nom, les Gerudos était uniquement composé de femme, plus précisément de voleuses, ce qui pose un problème concernant le renouvellement humain de ce peuple, elles étaient à la tête d'une civilisation prospère et puissante, rivalisant avec la capitale d'Hyrule malgré les mauvaises condition dues au milieu désertique, mais dans nos plus vieux écrits, on apprend qu'ils étaient aussi le plus puissant des opposants à la famille royale durant la Guerre des Ténèbres, guerre qui dura dix longues années, durant laquelle la démographie d'Hyrule à connue une chute vertigineuse, suite à cette guerre dont la famille royales sortie vainqueur, mais les détails de cette victoire restent obscures, les Gerudos connurent un déclin aussi fulgurant qu'inexplicable, jusqu'à la disparition totale de cette tribu, bien que la plupart des rares explorateurs à s'y être aventurés dans les ruines de leur ville ne soit jamais revenus, certains rapportent les présence d'objet assimilés à la Sainte Triforce, fait étrange par le conflit entre les Gerudos et la famille royale. Il semblerait que l'accès à leurs ruines se trouverait tout au nord du désert, loin après la tour du jugement mais depuis l'entré du désert, on ne voit qu'une falaise infranchissable enfermant le désert Gerudo et aucune trace d'une telle civilisation, ainsi l'existence même de ce peuple est un mystère en soi.»_

- Maintenant on peut y aller, non ?

- Attend, je ne peux pas laisser le royaume tout seul, je vais chercher des personne dignes de confiances.

Link suivit la princesse, ne voyant pas qui peuvent être ces fameuses personnes de confiance, ils entrèrent dans la taverne de Telma qui les accueillit avec enthousiasme, puis ils s'approchèrent d'un groupe assis au fond de la salle, ce n'était personne d'autre que le vieux Lafrel, le curieux Jedh et l'intrépide Ash, ces trois précieux alliés qui ont tant aidé Link lors de la guerre contre Ganondorf, seul Moï était absent car Ute, sa femme, allait bientôt accoucher, elle avait même demandé à Link d'être le parrain du nouveau-né. Zelda leurs récapitula la situation en abrégeant certains détails, ils soutenaient tous leur princesse, sauf un : Lafrel, il expliqua que c'était un voyage bien trop périlleux pour la princesse, surtout que le royaume était en pleine reconstruction et qu'il avait, plus que jamais, besoin d'elle. Mais Zelda réussi au bout d'une longue argumentation à le convaincre de rester pour maintenir l'ordre. Link et Zelda repartirent préparer des provisions et dormirent dans un hôtel. Demain ils partiront à la conquête du désert Gerudo !

_**Et voici le chapitre 3, servi sur un plateau d'argent. Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, l'extrait du livre fait référence à Ocarina of Time, si vous n'y avez pas joué, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : VOUS ETES NULS !**_

_**P.S. : Quoi ? Dans OoT la guerre n'a duré que sept ans et pas dix ?! Euh, c'est parce qu'on exagère toujours dans ces vieux bouquins de légendes.**_


End file.
